


Holster/Leather/Cut/Stroke/Stargazing

by makesometime



Series: Friday One Word Challenge Fics [3]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Brothers, F/M, Inanimate Object Porn, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fills for LJ Friday One Word Challenge – Week 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Wash/Taylor – Holster and Leather (Twofer!) prompted by bellakitse in the Friday One Word Challenge – Week 3

At the end of the day, it's only a piece of leather. A few strips of animal skin from 85 million years in the future. It shouldn't affect her this much. 

It's soft to the touch, well-worn, well-loved. She knows as much from the times she's helped him into it; the innocent moments of easing him into its confines when he was still recovering from an injury, to the... less innocent ones where she used it to tug him closer to her when their lips met. 

Nathaniel finds her sitting at the counter in the kitchen of his quarters, a month or so after they retook the colony. (And she, how did Elisabeth put it so poetically? Rose like a phoenix from the ashes. A phoenix with a few missing feathers and a massive dent to its pride, but she supposes the analogy works.) He walks up behind her and encircles her with his arms silently, resting his chin on the top of her head.

They stay there quietly, just enjoying each other's presence and the freedom they now have to do so. It took them a while to get back to where they'd been before – seeing eyes so like the ones you love can be soothing at your time of death, but when you then _don't die_ , they only serve to remind you of the moment you thought you _would_ – but they managed it eventually. Now, they were closer than ever. (Sickeningly so, Jim says. Regularly. Such a shame he seems to unfortunately walk in on them with regularity as well.)

Nathaniel looks down to see her threading the leather straps of his empty holster through her fingers and she can feel the confused quirk of his lips against the back of her head. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She says quietly. "Good memories."

He smiles properly this time, arms tightening around her. "Can't argue with that."

She feels his grip change and prepares herself for him turning her, spinning her on the top of the stool so she now faces him. "Come back to bed, Wash."

She smiles when she sees his bare chest, lets the holster sit on her lap and runs her hands up over his heated skin. She catches his eye and leans forward to press a kiss to his sternum, tongue flicking out to taste. "Why?"

"Believe it or not, I only meant to _sleep_."

She grins against his skin and shakes her head a little. "No, I don't believe that."

"Well, it's not true now." He grumbles, reaching out to thread a hand with one of hers. "Come on." He says, pulling a little.

She picks up the holster and hops down from the stool, trailing after him. It's only once they reach the bed that he realises she still has it with her and he raises an eyebrow in askance. "Put it on?" She asks.

He complies without asking why, looking glad he did when her breath rushes from her body at the sight of him and her eyes darken dramatically. "Wash?"

"You look..." She groans, wrapping a hand around the strap that crosses his chest. "I love this thing." She mutters, her other hand moving up and over the strap on his shoulder.

He laughs. "I can see that. How long?"

Her eyes meet his and she manages a small smile. "A _long_ time."

"Is that so?" He asks, walking her backwards to the bed. "Why?"

She shrugs one shoulder, lowering herself to the bed and pulling him with her. "Purchase." She says seriously, but it's broken with a laugh when he settles over her and looks entirely too pleased with himself. "You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

He pretends to consider it for just a moment. "No, I don't think so."

She winds her hands tighter in the leather, wraps her legs around his hips and gasps when she feels him ready against her through their limited clothing. " _So_ worth it."


	2. Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Skye/Carter - Cut [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html?thread=902515#t902515) bellakitse in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 3](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html)

He curses heavily and she spins around from the table, heart beating horribly fast in her chest. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing princess, just cut myself." He says, looking down at the vegetables and knife accusingly.

He puts his thumb in his mouth and sucks and Skye has to fight her every instinct not to moan at the image he creates. He doesn't miss the way her gaze lingers on him, however, and grins around the digit in his mouth. "Blood do it for you?"

Skye rolls her eyes and turns away from him. "No, I just like it when you shut the hell up."

"You don't fool me, sweetheart." He says, voice now much closer than before. "Beneath that good little girl exterior there's a wicked woman waiting to claw her way out."

He offers his thumb up to her mouth and she looks down to see blood beading along a small cut on the side. She finds it oddly fascinating as the red liquid gathers and can't help the way her tongue sneaks out to wet her lips.

She hears Carter's breath catch and looks up to see his surprise – he didn't expect her to react in any other way than disgust. She smiles sweetly at him, holding his gaze as she leans forward to envelope his thumb in her mouth and suck, just a little.

He growls and scoops her up into his arms, carrying her through to the bedroom.

" _Dinner_." She protests, though it's weak and he knows it.

"Can wait. You think I'm not _fully_ exploring this side of you, you've got another thing coming princess."


	3. Stroke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Taylor/Wash/Taylor - Stroke [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html?thread=907891#t907891) sky_kiss in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 3](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html)

She watches as Miles cuts through the water slowly, rhythmic strokes carrying him from one side of the pond to the other effortlessly. His arms break the surface and she's close enough to see the water clinging to his skin, close enough to want to lean over the edge of the bank and lick it off of him.

Instead she remains reclined on the warm rocks surrounding the pool, the heat of the stone a comfort against her back as she lets the sun's rays beat down on her skin. She feels more relaxed than she has in a long time and is just about to allow herself to fall into a light doze when she feels a pressure on her ankle. She isn't quick enough to react when that pressure grows and before she knows it a hand is dragging her into the water.

She splutters after resurfaces, wiping wet hair out of her face. The water isn't deep, only coming up to her waist at this part of the pond and she stands with her hands on her hips, scowling at the laughing face of Miles.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You looked hot."

She scowls at the double meaning of his words and swims away from him, deciding to make the most of the water now she's in it. The slight coolness is soothing against her scraped back and she wants to think she'll make Miles suffer for that, but in reality she'll just rope him into rubbing some cream into her skin later, which will work out better for the both of them in the end.

She hears a splashing to her right, the opposite side to Miles, and turns to find Nathaniel slipping into the water and swimming over to join her. "Hey." She says softly when he reaches her and kisses her gently. "Didn't think you'd make it."

"Guz had a lot of questions." He explains with a small roll of his eyes, then looks over at his brother. "Looking after her?"

She doesn't turn to Miles but hears the sincerity in his response. "Always."

She wants to keep her head, she does. She wants to use the time to relax, have a swim, catch some sun, chat with the men she loves. But Nathaniel is standing in front of her, chest deep in water, small beads of liquid all over his chest and she's done for, leaning forward to run her tongue along his skin and catch the drops as they start to fall.

It ends up with her sandwiched between them, each of her hands busy as theirs roam over and under her bikini and, she muses, is a hell of a lot cleaner in the end.


	4. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for Wash/Taylor – Stargazing [prompted by](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html?thread=908147#t908147) mercscilla in the [Friday One Word Challenge – Week 3](http://terranovafanfic.livejournal.com/103539.html). 

"Wash." She hears from beside her. She looks up from the fire to see her watch duty companion/commanding officer with his head craned back to look at the sky.

"Yes sir?" She asks quietly, voice purposely low so that they don't wake the rest of the unit.

"Look up." He says, still without looking at her.

Her forehead creases in confusion but she does as he asks. When she does so she gasps so loudly that Taylor actually chuckles.

The sky is... It's darker and yet brighter than she's ever seen before. The moon is nearly new, so its light doesn't spoil the acres and acres of stars she can now see against the pitch black sky. She has never seen it like this before, the pollution back in the US for her entire life put paid to that. But here in the middle of this war-ravaged country they still have open plains, unspoilt views of this perfect, perfect sight.

Taylor leans into her and extends his arm to point at one of the constellations. "Orion. My favourite." He says.

"The Hunter." She says quietly, one side of her mouth rising up. "Figures."

He turns to her and smiles. "You done this before?"

She nods, leaning back on her hands to allow her to observe with less of an ache to her neck. "My father was interested in astronomy. He used to take my brothers and I out to the fields behind our house every month. They didn't really care but I found it fascinating."

"What's your favourite?"

"Pegasus." She says. "Looks like Fenway Park."

He looks at her with pleasure once more – she doesn't think they've ever spoken about her past like this before. "I didn't know you liked baseball."

She shakes her head. "My dad again. But he was adamant that it wasn't designed to look like a mythical horse, just a baseball park in Boston."

"How does that work?" He asks.

She looks around for where she expects to find the constellation and smiles when she sights it, big and bold in the sky. "See the diamond shape over there?" She asks, leaning over him to point to his right. "Those are the bases. You can see the pitcher, batter and catcher all in a line. And then just below the batter you see those two smaller stars? That's the coach arguing with the umpire."

Taylor laughs in delight as she sits back. "I like that. Might have to change my mind."

"No, you should keep Orion, sir. It fits."

Their conversation is broken by the arrival of Jones and Anderson to take the next watch. "I think I will, Wash. We should do this again."

Wash smiles, standing alongside him. "I'd like that, sir."


End file.
